Para Sempre Seu
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Régulos morreu mas Aninia ficou para trás e resolve que deve deixa-lo morrer em paz, então arma uma grande despedida para o moreno, a sua maneira...


**N/A: Bem se eu não me engano essa é minha primeira one-short do Régulos, mas não a ultima! Devo dizer que tenho paixão por esse Black? Acho ele simplesmente maravilhoso! Afinal depois de tudo ele é o R.A.B além de ser um Black e ser relativamente perfeito apesar dos defeitos! Na época que eu escrevi essa fanfic eu não tinha pesquisado absolutamente nada sobre o Régulos, ou seja a morte dele está totalmente errada mas não dava pra mudar a fanfic ficaria sem sentido.... Espero que gostem e comentem! Ahhh sobre a Aninia e o Jeremy que vocês provavelmente vão se perguntar quem são, eles são da família Jones. Mas a Nini conheceu o Régulos no beco diagonal, enfim eles se conhecem e se amam apesar do final...**

**Bjkas **

**1 Lily Evans!**

* * *

**A**quele era um dos momentos mais tristes para as pessoas presentes, em sua maioria os Black's... A grande e nobre família puro-sangue, chorava – não, os Black's não tinham corações para que sofressem e assim viessem as lagrimas – mas ali também estava uma garota. Ela era pequenina e muito loira, os cabelos mais loiros do mundo, em um lindo tom de quase branco, quase prateado também, com uma única mecha cor de rosa berrante em seu lindo cabelo louro. Ela estava vestida totalmente de preto, com uma capa que tampava seu rosto sendo impossível de ser visto.

Mas era visível que de todos os presentes ela era a que mais sofria. Ninguém tinha coragem de se aproximar do caixão. A pequena loira em um ato de coragem chegou até o caixão e deixou suas mãos brancas como porcelana irem até a borda dele. Lá ela olhou fascinada para o rosto de Régulos Black. Ele parecia dormir, se não fosse a ausência de respiração e a pele mais pálida que o normal, muitos diriam que era uma peça do garoto. Seu rosto era uma mascara de serenidade que ele estava longe de sentir quando morreu.

E foi em mais um ato de coragem que a loira aproximou mais seu rosto do homem – sim ele era jovem mas já era um homem – e selou os labios macios, frios e mortos dele com os seus, quentes, vivos e cheios de saudade.

Aquela era Aninia Jones. Uma das ultimas pessoas dessa milenar família viva, a maioria havia morrido na grande batalha contra os comensais. Ser um Jones era tão raro, que poucas pessoas não conheciam eles, e que muitos o diziam ser – todas mentirosas, os verdadeiros Jones nunca admitiriam ser dessa família pois ainda eram perseguidos – mas aquela garota assim como suas irmãs, eram reconhecíveis em qualquer lugar; duas loiras, duas morenas. As ultimas mulheres Jones. Aninia, Adla, Caroline e Marlene Jones. Todas viviam separadas umas das outras para não chamarem atenção. Muitos sabiam que Marlene estava na França, apesar de não saberem onde. Adla diziam que estava na Escócia, perto de Hogwarts, sobre a proteção de Alvo Dumbledore. Carol sabiam estava no Brasil. Ninguém sabia onde, mas todos sabiam que era em algum lugar do grande Brasil.

Mas Aninia, até aquele dia era um total mistério, porque além de ser metamorfomaga a loira evitava sempre ser reconhecida, era o maior alvo de Voldemort, por seus dons misteriosos que muito ajudaram a família na guerra. Mas ali estava ela contrariando todo o bom senso. Rodeada de possíveis comensais e de Black's que poderiam facilmente azara-la e entrega-la para o Lord das Trevas.

Ela aparentemente não se importava. Pois separou seus labios dos dele com lentidão, e deixou mais uma única lagrima cair no rosto do homem morto. Sua delicada mão tirou a gota prateada do rosto esculpido perfeitamente ela fez carinho no rosto dele antes de se virar e sair do local.

Ninguém conseguiu ver mais nenhuma lagrima depois daquela ultima. Ela andava com as costas retas, com uma postura orgulhosa, mas que mostrava que ela sofria, e sofria ainda mais por estar escondendo sua dor daquela maneira.

* * *

Nini, se sentou no caldeirão furado, seu rosto estava coberto por uma capa magica. Eram normas, ela tinha que se proteger. Ela não tinha vontade de se proteger, queria mais que os desgraçados que haviam matado seu Régulos aparecessem, ela lhes daria o que eles mereciam; mostraria porque Voldemort estava atrás dela. Eles aprenderiam a não mexer com quem ela amava.

Sua voz estava rouca por ter passado uma semana inteira soluçando na mansão antiga; Quebrada, destruída, cheia de tristes lembranças... Mas para ela, a casa trazia lembranças de Régulos, e foi por isso, apenas por isso que se decidiu pela velha, destruída e acabada DunMurrow.

Lá as lembranças dos beijos roubados, dos carinhos trocados, das caricias, das noites de paixão intensa, das carinhosas, de tudo voltava com força. Ela travava sua mente para as lembranças da própria família preferindo se lembrar apenas de Régulos. Seu eterno amor. Seu eterno segredo, seu vicio, seu amor proibido, sua lembrança, seu e somente seu.

As irmãs a chamaram de louca, maluca, que chamava a morte para si mesma que a atraia para elas também, mas simplesmente não se importava precisava se despedir de Régulos mas era tão difícil deixa-lo ir, as lembranças ficavam voltando os sonhos, tudo.

Estendeu seu braço em direção ao balcão e disse, não se surpreendendo ao ver sua voz embargada:

- O que você tiver de mais forte e que me deixe bêbada mais rapido. - queria ter aquela noite para si mesma, precisava esquecer. Merecia uma noite, apenas uma de liberdade de lembranças.

Depois de mais ou menos quatro horas, mãos frias a abraçaram por trás, ela disse sem estar nem um pouco bêbada apesar de já ter bebido quase cinco garrafas de uma bebida azul:

- Jeremy. - todos se surpreenderam ao ver um Jones no local. Ele abraçou mais forte a loira e disse sem se importar se alguém iria ouvir:

- Vamos embora, anda antes que você desmaie de tão bêbada que deve estar. - Nini riu amarga e disse:

- Não estou nem um pouquinho bêbada, Jeh... Não consigo nem mais ficar bêbada. É o fim do mundo não? - o vampiro ficou quieto, suspirou e se sentou ao lado dela:

- Me conta tudo quem sabe você não se sente melhor? - Nini fez que sim e começou a contar...

(N/A: Untiled – Simple Pan)

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

_O homem de brilhantes cabelos negros e os mais lindos olhos azuis do mundo, abraçou a loira que estava deitada na cama com apenas um lençol de seda cobrindo seu corpo pequeno e delicado. Ele beijou-lhe delicadamente os ombros e foi descendo seus beijos, por onde passavam deixam uma trilha de fogo no corpo da garota que suspirava de puro prazer..._

_Rég sabia que acordamos a exatamente meia hora. - ela riu um som de sinos de vento em uma manha primaveril. O garoto respondeu com sua voz rouca e suave ao mesmo tempo:_

_Sabia e sabia, que eu quero fazer amor com você, de novo e de novo? - com um único movimento ele se deitou em cima dela, e ambos voltaram a fazer o que faziam de melhor: amor um com o outro._

**How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

_Nini correu, para os braços de Régulos e chorou, chorou, e despejou tudo o que sentia em meio aos soluços ela dizia coisas sem nexo:_

_- Foi por minha culpa, Rég, minha culpa... Eles morreram, minha mãe, meu pai, meu avô... Todos minha culpa... - a loira soluçava descontroladamente, e Régulos apenas fazia carinho nos cachos loiros dizendo as vezes que não era culpa dela, que sempre estaria com ela e que nunca abandonaria ela. Que seriam sempre um, juntos._

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold on to  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

_Eles estavam novamente abraçados, mas dessa vez era um abraço diferente, um abraço tenso, até que Régulos diz sua voz meio morta:_

_- Eles estão me chamando para ser um comensal, amor...Eu não sei o que fazer, não quero decepcionar minha família, mas não quero decepcionar você também... - nini que até aquele momento estava completamente relaxada depois de fazerem amor – mais uma vez - abriu seus olhos se sentou e disse alarmada:_

_- Rég! Não, não... Não destrua sua vida, você é bem melhor que isso!! Você merece mais que ser um seguidor daquele idiota cara de cobra. Rég, não faça isso... - ela pegou o rosto de Régulos entre suas mãos e o beijou delicadamente intercalando os beijos com "não's", mas Régulos estava sucumbindo ao poder dos Black's sobre ele, ela percebeu com tristeza..._

**How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

_Nini olhou para o homem a sua frente, ele ainda era carinhoso com ela, mas ela via a sombra comensal dele. Aquele não era o Régulos que ela conhecera a muito tempo. Podia ter o mesmo rosto, os mesmos labios, os mesmos olhos brilhantes e azuis, mas não era Régulos...Aquele era um comensal. Aquele era Régulos Black, o comensal da morte... Ela via que ele lutava para sair, mas aquele era um caminho sem volta, por isso o deixou entrar, tanto quanto o deixou usa-la como porto-seguro. Ela precisa proteger seu menino. Seu querido Rég..._

**I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

_Régulos, abriu a porta do apartamento de Nini, começou a busca pela loira correndo desesperado por ter a chance de ter chegado tarde demais, para salvar a loira que amava, sua Aninia. A única pessoa a qual ele podia ser ele mesmo. _

_Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, abriu a porta com tudo entrou debaixo do chuveiro mesmo sabendo que iria molhar sua roupa. Beijou com paixão Nini e disse no ouvido da loira provocando arrepios na mesma:_

_- Te amo.... - mas logo se lembrou do motivo da correria e disse mais nervoso – você tem que sair daqui, eles descobriram onde você está. Estão vindo atrás de você... Vamos eu te ajudo._

_Ambos correram rapidamente em direção ao centro de Londres, onde seriam irreconhecíveis. Entraram em um taxi e foram em direção ao aeroporto..._

*-*-*

Jeremy ouviu tudo, cada palavra de amor, cada toque cheio de desejo, cada sonho, cada caricia, e o que não ouvia via nas lembranças da loirinha. Suspirou, essa sempre seria sua sina? Ama-la e ela não perceber? Não ver que o que ele sentia era muito além de um carinho de primo para prima? Sabia que se ela permitisse a faria esquecer Régulos. Precisava faze-la enxergar que ela precisava viver...

- Nini, vamos pro meu apartamento. Lá você descansa e amanha continua me contando. - Ela fez que sim, e se levantou totalmente sóbria apesar de ter bebido a quantidade certa para deixar mais de uma duzia de pessoas bêbadas. Olhou para o primo e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso fraco de agradecimento dizendo:

- Você está sendo muito amável. Minhas irmãs falaram que eu era louca, que estava colando todos em perigo vindo no enterro dele. Mas eu não consegui me impedir, entende? Eu ainda amo ele, precisava vê-lo mais uma vez, é tão difícil dizer adeus. Uma simples palavra mas que tem um peso horrível como queria me livrar das lembranças, como queria esquecer... - ela parou para respirar e quando percebeu já estava na rua. E chorava novamente, limpou seu rosto com movimentos frenéticos, olhou para seu pulso onde descansava uma linda pulseira de prata com letras muito bonitas um A&R eram desenhados, com esmeraldas. Uma lagrima teimosa insistiu em cair por seus olhos. Ela suspirou, Jeremy a abraçou e juntos aparataram no apartamento dele.

* * *

Nini chorou mais um pouco, e Jeremy mostrou o caminho do único quarto do apartamento, chegando na porta ele disse baixinho:

- Pode dormir, ai, eu vou ficar lá no sofá até você acordar amanha... Qualquer coisa pode me chamar ok? - Nini fez que sim, ainda soluçando um pouco. Encostou a porta e deixo a si mesma cair até estar sentada no chão com as costas encostadas na porta e o rosto escondido sobre seus joelhos.

Ela chorou, chorou, e chorou mais um pouco mas eventualmente suas lagrimas secaram, ela se arrastou para a cama e pegou no sono. Se prendendo a mais uma maneira de ter lembranças...

_- Eu te amo!! Eu te amo!! EU TE AMO!! - ela riu feliz quando ele a girou fazendo espirais em torno do grande coração magico feito de rosas brancas com as pontas lilases. Ela o beijou nos lábios e o tentou, logo ele também a beijava com desejo. Eles eram felizes, ali não existiam barreiras para separa-los. Ali eles não eram: Aninia Jones e Régulos Black. Ali eles eram simplesmente: Rég e Anny, eventualmente Nini._

_Sempre iam para lugares como aquele onde podiam ser felizes, serem eles mesmos, estando um com o outro. Beijando-se, não escondendo o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Ali eles se completavam._

_E foi ali naquele local que eles viveram mais uma de suas noites de prazer e amor. Pois era isso que eles sentiam um pelo outro: Amor. _

_*-*-*_

_Nini abre seus olhos delicadamente e vê que Régulos ainda esta nos braços de Morfeus. Dormindo como um anjo. Seu anjo, ela admirou mais um pouco ele, seu rosto suave, calmo sem ter que se preocupar, com a família com ele sendo um Black e ela uma Jones. _

_Ali naquele local, naquela cama eles esqueciam o que eles eram, esqueciam seus próprios nomes e lembravam apenas um do outro, dando máxima atenção á isso. Pois no final das contas era apenas isso que importava. Eles juntos, sempre juntos._

_Régulos abre seus olhos e beija Nini enquanto ela está distraída, se senta rapidamente e ela rindo diz:_

_- Você é a pessoa que eu conheço que acorda mais rapido no mundo inteiro, Rég... - Ele ri com ela, mas depois de alguns minutos para se levanta – ignorando sua falta de roupas – e vai até a comoda de lá tira uma linda caixa de veludo escuro. Senta-se na cama de frente para loira a beija com amor, carinho e desejo matinal. Abre a caixa e a coloca diante dela, que solta uma exclamação abafada levando as mãos em frente aos lábios surpresa. Ela o abraça forte e o beijo rapidamente dizendo:_

_- Adorei!! Adoreiii!! Ameeeei !! É linda Rég... - ela estende o pulso direito e ele pega delicadamente a pulseira de ouro branco com as iniciais deles e a prende no delicado pulso de Nini. Mostra seu pulso esquerdo para que ela possa ver a pulseira dele. Ela o olha nos olhos por mais alguns minutos antes de com um gemido de prazer se jogue nos braços dele, se entregando a mais um momento de paixão..._

*-*-*

Nini de repente abre os olhos para descobrir que foi novamente um sonho. Mas agora ela já sabia o que precisava fazer. O que faria, ela precisava fazer aquilo. Por Régulos e por si mesma faria.

Ela pegou decidida um caderno e uma caneta. Não olhou a cor da caneta nem se o caderno tinha alguma coisa importante. Simplesmente escreveu entre aspas "Bye Bye". Aquela seria uma de suas homenagens e despedidas para Régulos.

Mas não podia compromete-los daquela maneira então mudou muitas coisas em seu rascunho original. Deixando a musica como homenagem e ao mesmo tempo protegendo a si mesma e a Régulos. Lembrou-se de quando eles tinham combinado ter codinomes. As lembranças foram assaltando-a …

_- Precisamos de códigos... Ficaria mais fácil a comunicação entre nós... Codinomes pra começar... O meu com "R" e o seu com "A" o que acha? - dizia Nini certa manha, na casa de praia dos Black's... Ela e Régulos estavam abraçados e ele lhe beijava delicadamente os cabelos. Nini sorriu e disse:_

_- O seu com certeza vai ser Adia. Acho esse nome lindo. E quando nos casarmos vai ser o nome da nossa filhinha. - ele riu e a beijou nos labios dizendo:_

_- Espero que esses dias mais felizes cheguem logo meu amor. Bem precisamos de um nome para você não é? Se meu codinome é feminino o seu obrigatoriamente tem que ser masculino, de acordo? - Nini riu e fez que sim, Régulos ficou meditando alguns minutos até murmurar – Rigel. É o nome de uma estrela, uma das mais brilhantes do céu sabia? - Nini fez que não, mas logo suas palavras foram interrompidas por uma batida leve na porta do quarto de Régulos._

Nini abriu os olhos e sentiu tristeza por ver que novamente tinha se prendido as lembranças. Adia. O codinome de Régulos, de seu amor, de sua vida. Sua/Seu Adia.

Logo terminou a 'Bye Bye' e começou a escrever 'Adia'. As cantaria e deixaria Régulos livre, esqueceria-o o tiraria de sua mente e de seu coração. Sabia que conseguia isso. Podia fazer isso!

E o faria. Por Merlin mas faria!

* * *

Jeremy suspirou, e olhou para a porta do quarto onde Nini estava. Ela não saíra de lá ainda e isso preocupava o moreno. Ela provavelmente estaria lembrando de Régulos, pensou com amargura.

Ele não merecia o amor dela. Ele não a amava tanto quanto ele, Jeremy a amava, Jeremy pensou em um acesso de ódio em destruir o caixão de Régulos e acabar com o corpo do morto. Mas logo esqueceu esses planos, isso destruiria Nini.

Suspirou audivelmente e resolveu levar um café-da-manha na cama para Nini, ela ainda precisava de um tempo até poder recomeçar.

*-*-*

Nini se levantou decidida ao mesmo tempo que Jeremy entrava no quarto, sorriu para ele que retribuiu o sorriso fracamente. Sentou-se na cama e tomou seu café-da-manha especial, se lembrando de quando tomara café-da-manha com Régulos. Mas logo afastou a lembrança precisava esquece-lo, e o faria. Prometera para si mesma e para ele, e sempre cumpria suas promessas.

* * *

Um mês se passou, e Nini ainda trabalhava em "Adia", ela escrevia diversos rascunhos mas todos considerava uma porcaria.

Nisso continuava imersa nas lembranças com Régulos. Nos momentos.

Até que faltando uma semana exata para o natal ela consegue escrever sua querida "Adia". Ela fica feliz ao extremo e conta a Jeremy que conseguiu terminar parte de seu objetivo do ano.

Ele fica feliz por ela, mas ainda á uma sombra sondando os olhos azuis dele...

*-*-*

Era o dia 24 de Dezembro, véspera de Natal. Nini estava animada e pediu para Jeremy sair com ela. Em um momento de louca decidiu ir para o bar mais badalado de véspera de Natal. Caldeirão Furado.

Entrou lá, estava completamente de preto novamente, seus cabelos com cachos delicados caindo por sobre as costas da loira, com um sobretudo preto pesado, blusas de mangas compridos pretas, e uma calça forte e quente. Ela pediu para poder cantar, o que foi prontamente atendido por Lucinda, ela subiu no palco do local onde todos focalizaram suas atenções nela que disse sem chorar nem uma única vez naquele dia:

- Bem, hoje eu venho aqui fazer uma homenagem á uma pessoa muito especial. Bem quem de vocês nunca perdeu alguém importante? Um pai, uma mãe, um avô, uma avó, um namorado, um bebe? Quem nunca perdeu alguém que ama? Não é difícil quando temos que dizer "Adeus" á alguém que amamos? Então aqui eu venho cantar essa musica pra vocês – logo a voz musical e linda da loira encheu o local como uma doce melodia que logo foi acompanhada pelos músicos do bar e por uma garota que estava sentada perto do palco:

**This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye**

_O primeiro beijo de Nini e Régulos. _-Uma lagrima caiu pelos olhos da loira e ela continuou cantando:

**Mamas, daddys, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost they grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say goodbye**

_A primeira noite de Nini e Régulos.... - _Mais duas lagrimas caíram pelos olhos de Nini que corajosamente continuou cantando com sua voz doce:

**As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it  
But you kept me in line  
I didn't know why  
You didn't show up some times  
On sunday mornings and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show  
Because you loved me  
And obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today  
Face to face**

_O primeiro encontro as escondidas de Nini e Régulos.. _- Mais três lagrimas teimosas caíram dos olhos da loira.... Que continuou cantando:

**I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life rolls on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
I miss you but I try not cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
And the hardest thing to do is say  
Bye bye**

_O primeiro presente de Nini e Régulos... _- mais lagrimas caíram dos olhos da loira que já não tentava controla-las as deixou cair livre por seu rosto. Aquela era sua despedida de Régulos quando saísse daquele bar teria que acabar com qualquer sentimento que ainda nutrisse por Régulos. Continuou cantando com vontade e lagrimas:

**You never got a chance to see  
How good I've done  
And you never got to  
See me back at number one  
I wish that you were here  
So we could celebrate together  
I wish that we could  
Spend the holidays together**

_O primeiro "Eu te Amo" de Nini e Régulos... _- As lagrimas caíram com mais intensidade nesse momento a lembrança era forte e ela não quis repeli-la, queria lembrar de tudo antes de enterrar tudo bem no fundo de sua mente. Cantou, cantou com tudo que tinha dentro de si:

**I remember when you used to  
Tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me  
That I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept  
The fact you're gone forever**

_O primeiro desentendimento de Nini e Régulos..._ - Aqui as lembranças começaram a ficar escuras, e ruins, começou as lembranças de quando por culpa de sua família Régulos se tornou um comensal. Aqui foi o começo do fim dele. AS lagrimas ganharam mais intensidade...

**I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life rolls on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
I miss you but I try not cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
And the hardest thing to do is say  
Bye bye**

_O primeiro "Não" de Nini para Régulos... _- a dor a deixou cega por alguns momentos ante uma das piores lembranças. Mas ela continuou firme, sua voz mais linda a cada frase:

**This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye**

_O primeiro "Não" de Régulos para Nini... _- a dor daquela lembrança a deixou muito mal e precisou de apoiar no microfone para não se jogar no chão e soluçar.

**Mamas, daddys, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost they grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say goodbye**

_O primeiro obstaculo colocado entre Nini e Régulos..._ - Nini se lembrou de como ele teve que deixa-la, deixar os planos que tinha feito com ela, por causa daquela maldita marca-negra que gritava chamando, tirando-o dela. Afastando eles....

_- _**I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life rolls on I wish  
****I could talk to you for a while  
I miss you but I try not cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
And the hardest thing to do is say  
Bye bye **

_O primeiro plano que deu errado de Nini e Régulos..._ - o fim se aproximava e ela deixou os sentimentos dominarem ela. Sua voz não falhou mas seu coração sim. Ao se lembrar de como Régulos se culpou por ela ter tido que ficar no hospital bruxo por um mês inteiro.

**This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye**

_O primeiro e ultimo Adeus de Régulos para Nini... _- uma parte estava acabada. Uma parte de si, ela sentiu morreu. Foi embora a abandonou. A deixou, a dor da perda era forte. Muito forte.

Saiu do palco pegou um copo de cerveja amanteigada e o bebeu com movimentos lentos, as lagrimas ainda desciam por seus olhos, ela mal ouvia que todos batiam palmas para ela.

Ela se aproximou do palco novamente e pensou com o coração partido pela metade: _Agora vai acabar tudo..._

- Essa musica vai para uma das pessoas que mais amei no mundo. **Adia**! - ela subiu no palco se arrumou e começou a cantar:

**Adia I do believe I failed you  
Adia I know I've let you down  
don't you know I tried so hard  
to love you in my way  
it's easy let it go...**

_Era as primeiras ferias em Hogwarts, FelliwodVille e em todas as escolas de magia e bruxaria do mundo, Nini andava calmamente pelo Beco Diagonal quando bate contra um peito musculoso, olha para cima e antes que percebesse seus labios estavam selados com os do estranho. Um sentimento se infiltrou no coração da loira a partir daquele momento..._

**Adia I'm empty since you left me  
trying to find a way to carry on  
I search myself and everyone  
to see where we went wrong**

_Aquela era mais uma das tediosas festas puro-sangue que os Jones e conseqüentemente Aninia eram obrigados a ir. Nini cansada de fingir falsos sorrisos foi em direção á biblioteca da casa dos Potter's, sentou-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas e fechou os olhos azuis, quando sentiu quentes e úmidos labios sobre os dela, correspondeu o beijo de Régulos. E logo o beijo conduzi-o a outras coisas, que só – como tudo envolvendo Régulos – lhe trouxeram prazer, prazer infinito..._

**there's no one left to finger  
there's no one here to blame  
there's no one left to talk to, honey  
and there ain't no one to buy our innocence  
'cause we are born innocent  
believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
it's easy, we all falter  
does it matter?**

_Nini correu em direção aos jardins do parque, em que ela e Régulos tinham marcado de se encontrarem já estava indo embora quando braços quente, e macios a abraçam por trás e Régulos sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz rouca "Onde pensa que vai?" Nini riu e disse sem se virar "Já ia embora...você me deixou esperando sr. Régulos Black" ele beijou-lhe o lobulo da orelha e disse "Então você precisa me castigar srta. Jones" Nini se virou puxou Régulos pela camiseta e o beijou, e sussurrou no ouvido do moreno "É o que pretendo fazer..."_

**Adia I thought that we could make it  
I know I can't change the way you feel  
I leave you with your misery  
your friend who won't betray  
I pull you from your tower  
I take away your pain  
I show you all the beauty you possess  
if you'd only let yourself believe  
cuz we are born innocent  
believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
it's easy, we all falter, does it matter?**

_Régulos e Nini estavam no apartamento da loira, abraçados e assistiam á um filme trouxa qualquer. Ambos estava confortáveis da maneira que estavam, já fazia um ano que estavam juntos, mas nunca tinham dito a pequena frase de três palavras. O nome do filme era 'Um Amor para Recordar' Nini chorava já que a garota acabava de morrer. Régulos a abraçou mais forte, e lhe beijou delicadamente os cabelos louros, e sussurrou docemente no ouvido da loira "Eu te amo..." Nini limpou seu rosto na camisa de Régulos e o beijou varias vezes dizendo "Também te amo, eu te amo!" e assim foi mais um dos momentos perfeitos entre eles..._

C**ause we are born innocent  
believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
it's easy, we all falter, does it matter?**

_Régulos estava furioso, sua mãe, insistia em dizer que ele não poderia sair. E ele queria ver Nini ter certeza que ela estava bem, os comensais tinham dito que iam atrás dela, e sua maldita mãe o prendia em casa! Ouviu o barulho de pedrinhas na janela, estranhou e foi olhar para ver o que era. Sorriu amplamente ao ver Aninia parada lá embaixo sorrindo marotamente, e ao lado dela uma linda e brilhante moto preta, que reconheceu ser da loira. Abriu a janela sem fazer barulho e pulou. Quando chegou ao chão, beijou Nini com amor, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, até que ouviram um grito vindo do quarto de Régulos a voz clara da sra. Black "RÉGULOS ARCTURIOS BLACK! VOLTE JÁ AQUI!!" Régulos suspirou e Nini suplicou a voz chorosa "Vamos embora Rég, deixe tudo isso, para trás e vamos comigo, vamos ser felizes juntos, vamos..." sua voz se perdeu ao ver o claro gesto negativo de régulos. A sra. Black nesse momento olhou para fora da janela e gritou mais alto ainda "AI ESTA VOCÊ SEU GAROTO DESOBEDIENTE, COM ESSA PUTINHA DE ESQUINA ENTRE JÁ RÉGULOS!" Nini sentiu as lagrimas caírem por seu rosto, subiu em sua moto e disse "Mais uma das nossas chances de felicidade arruinadas por culpa da família Rég... Sabe onde me encontrar" Régulos ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Nini já se fora..._

**B****elieve me Adia, we are still innocent  
cause we are born innocent  
believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
it's easy, we all falter, does it matter?**

_Régulos estava ali, a um bom tempo, sendo torturado para poder soltar onde Nini estava se escondendo, haviam descoberto seu caso com a loira, e sua traição aos comensais, sua clara preferencia á morrer que trair a amada. E era isso que faria, pensou com determinação Régulos, nunca deixaria que aqueles filhos de puta pegassem sua Nini. Sua amada Nini, deveriam ter fugido desde a primeira vez que ela foi na mansão Black. Seriam felizes, morariam com conforto em algum lugar do mundo, teriam os amados filhos que tanto queriam, teriam um ao outro. _

_Mais um Cruciatos se fez presente na masmorra. E mais um grito de agonia se fez ouvir do prisioneiro acorrentado. Uma voz fria, disse altiva:_

_Diga onde se esconde a garota, Régulos e tudo acabará bem... Só tem que nos dizer onde ela esta, só isso, e você esta livre. - Ele respirou com dificuldade por causa da maldição e disse a voz rouca o sangue saindo por seus labios machucados:_

_E o que seria a liberdade sem ela? Sei que vão mata-la, nunca trairia ela dessa maneira. Mate-me me torture quantas vezes quiser, Bella eu nunca contarei onde ela está! Nunca! - Bellatrix Black suspirou e mandou mais um crucio no primo, que gritou de dor, e disse sua voz mais fraca:_

_Nunca... - Ela sorriu pensando que logo ele acabaria contando. Isso era tão divertido para ela. Mas não o era para Nini que tinha de assistir aquilo sem nada poder fazer. Mais um, dois, três, cinco crúcios se fizeram presentes, a vida de Régulos estava por um fio, mais um crucio e ele morreria. E foi isso que Bellatrix fez, mandou mais um crucio em direção ao primo que gritou com muita intensidade para quem estava morrendo, abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:_

_Adeus Nini, adeus meu eterno amor. - E com isso a vida de Régulos Black, se extinguiu a vida deixou seu corpo, ali ficara somente os ossos, pois o espirito de Régulos se fora, estava em algum lugar melhor – porque Régulos, apesar de tudo era inocente e merecia um lugar melhor – ele poderia descansar em paz. Ele teria a paz da morte, era como dormir eternamente. Ele teria seu descanso eterno._

_Assim como o coração de Nini morrera, Régulos Black também morrera..._

Nini abriu seus olhos. Estava acabado, agora poderia deixar Régulos partir, estava em torpor, porque não sentiu dor, a dor á que tinha se acostumado, desceu do palco, e Jeremy a abraçou, sentiu uma brisa fria correndo por seu rosto como uma caricia, como um toque doce. Como os toques de Régulos, fechou os olhos com força, as lagrimas dominando o belo rosto, a brisa tocou delicadamente seus labios como os beijos de Régulos. Ela passou por seus pescoço em uma doce caricia, e foi subindo até seu ouvido e ela ouviu a voz de Régulos sussurrar perfeitamente "Eu te amo, nada mudara, sempre a amarei não importa onde eu esteja, porque eu e você somos eternos, nosso amor é eterno. Seja feliz Aninia. Adeus...." Mais uma lagrima desceu pelos olhos da loira. E a mesma brisa fria a levou para longe, a levou para junto de seu eterno amor.

De sua eterna sina, de sua eterna paixão, de sua eterna vida mesmo morta. Á levou para Régulos Black.

* * *

Uma mulher loira sorria para a criança que se balançava velozmente naquele balanço branco. Braços fortes e frios a abraçaram por trás. Ela sorriu e recostou seu rosto no peito perfeito e frio, como se fosse de mármore. Uma voz de sinos de vento sussurrou em seu ouvido docemente:

- Eu te amo... - a mulher sorriu mais amplamente e disse simplesmente:

- Eu sei... - Ele abraçou mais forte ela. E disse novamente doce:

- Vamos entrar, vai esfriar. - Ela fez que sim, se desencostou do peito forte e disse mais alto com uma voz de carinho, uma voz de mãe:

- Régulos venha, vamos entrar. - o garotinho parou o balanço e correu em direção a mulher lhe abraçando as pernas e dizendo com sua voz de criança inocente:

- Vamos sim, mamãe. - Jeremy abraçou mais uma vez Nini antes de pegar o filho no colo e entrar com a loira na delicada e reconstruída mansão DunMurrow.

Muito ao longe ventos pacíficos sopravam como doces promessas, doces cansões que nunca tiveram oportunidade de serem ditas. Como as promessas que não puderam ser compridas, mas uma delas sempre se cumpriria. Á de Régulos sempre pertencer a Aninia. Ele seria sempre seu....

* * *

**N/A: Beeem espero que gostem da fanfic e comentem! Realmente eu adoro essa fanfic, apesar de tê-la escrito quando ainda sabia beem pouco do meu querido Reggie. Enfim perdõem os erros de português afinal eu estou sem beta...**

**Comentem pra deixar um escritora errante feliz!**


End file.
